<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Share the Love by PunishedVarmint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983382">Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Share the Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint'>PunishedVarmint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horns, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sisters, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having rescued Yrel from slavery, Torgus and Korlain intend to return her home safely, but Whitemane's growing jealousy becomes an unexpected challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Whitemane/Original Character(s), Samaara/Original Character(s), Yrel (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Share the Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torgus went to bed that night without his usual supper, metaphorically speaking. Though they all ate their meals together that night under the dense canopy of Tanaan trees, the entire party did so in complete silence. Furtive glances and awkward stares were the only form of communication exchanged between them. The one exception was Yrel, who still carried herself with that hopeful optimism that she had brought to the party since her rescue, though now it was tinged with a devious intent. While she remained ignorant to the tension that had formed between Whitemane and Torgus, the young draenei kept her gaze firmly locked upon the bulge between her orc fling’s legs that she had so recently become addicted to. It had taken a lot of convincing to pry the ravenously-thirsty draenei off her new “fuck buddy” as she called him, but even she had to admit that her own body had become weak from hunger.</p><p>It was a quiet dinner made all the worst by Torgus’s inability to fully grasp the foreboding he now felt, almost as if he were suddenly caught between a rock and a hard place. Of course there was no problem that couldn’t be solved with a good swing of the axe, but he did feel a little out of his league in this matter. Rather than her usual fiery self, Whitemane now seemed rather cold toward him. <em>“Must be the food,” </em>reasoned Torgus, since it surely couldn’t be anything he had done. Then he glanced over toward Yrel to find the priestess quietly chewing her food while her glowing eyes fixated firmly upon his crotch, and already Torgus could tell that she was plotting all sorts of filthy actions between the two of them in the very near future.</p><p>It had been the inquisitor who broke up the two newly-acquainted lovers and insisted an end to their coitus. Sure, she made some rational arguments, like the late hour and need to finish setting up their camp, but Torgus could tell something was different about this time. Both he and Korlain had fucked other woman in the past and Whitemane never had any objections about those. In fact, there was even that time she had goaded them into ravaging Paletress! But for some reason, she had a completely different reaction upon her discovery of Yrel slurping away at his cock with a pussy full of orc spunk.</p><p>The warrior shook his head clear of these troublesome thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on the matter, and already he could feel the early formation of a headache as a result of too much thinking in such a short amount of time. Torgus looked over at Korlain, met the tauren’s gaze, and could immediately tell that similar thoughts weighed heavily upon his friend’s mind. But rather than dare break the silence and voice his concerns, Korlain simply shrugged in the orc’s direction. <em>“Geez… Since when did open sex with so many women get so complicated?!” </em>wondered Torgus with a forlorn sigh.</p><p>It was finally time to turn in for the night, and Torgus – as he had done every night since they first started their adventure together – approached the tent that he shared with Whitemane, only to be stopped short by the inquisitor herself. “Just where do you think you’re going?” she asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Uhh... To bed?” he asked, thoroughly confused. But to ease the tension, he gave Whitemane his best loveable-goof grin. “And maybe a little… You know…” said Torgus with a suggestive wink.</p><p>But Whitemane’s glare didn’t waver. “No, I don’t think so.” She crawled into the tent, inadvertently giving her spurned lover a fantastic glimpse of her ass, then spun around and stuck her head out of the opening. “Korlain is taking your spot tonight. You’ll just have to find somewhere else to sleep… Perhaps with your new best friend?” she suggested rather firmly before disappearing inside.</p><p>“Her?” Torgus turned back to look at Yrel, who had just now finished setting up her own tent. “I guess I could… But then neither of us would be getting much sleep,” he muttered idly, clearly oblivious to the effect it would have.</p><p>However Whitemane certainly caught on, and she poked her head back out just to give him one final nasty scowl. “Whatever! Good night, Torgus!” And then she crawled back into the tent.</p><p>“Sorry buddy,” said Korlain. He gave his orc friend a pat on the back before following the healer inside. “I’m sure everything will straighten out in the morning.”</p><p>“I guess…” With a sigh, Torgus gave one last look at the tent that may as well have borne a sign that stated “no orcs allowed,” and then he walked over to join Yrel with his shoulders sagging dejectedly.</p><p>Inside, Whitemane had already stripped down and donned her sleepwear, a silky scarlet-red nightgown that didn’t leave much to the imagination. It certainly caught Korlain’s attention, but he quickly averted his gaze as soon as she fixed her scowl upon him. When he began to undress, Whitemane watched him without the usual appreciation she had for his body but rather a bored look of disinterest. Like orcs, tauren were naturally muscular, but her sour mood wasn’t at all receptive to the glorious sight of his rippling biceps or prominent pectorals. Even when his huge bull-cock flopped out, Whitemane didn’t so much as blink. Her mind was too preoccupied with Torgus and whatever spiteful punishment she could plan for him next. So rather than instantly throw herself upon one of her Horde boytoys in lustful passion, she merely stewed in her own rage.  </p><p>Far be it from Korlain to interrupt his healer’s inner thoughts, but neither did he want to fall asleep next to a woman scorned. Besides, he wanted to do whatever he could to smooth out tension between his two friends, so Korlain resorted to the one thing that was guaranteed to always put Whitemane in a better mood: sex. “So… Do you want to… You know?”</p><p>“No,” grumbled Whitemane. She didn’t give him a nasty look or a lecture. Instead, she just turned over onto her side and put her back to Korlain. “I have a headache.”</p><p>Korlain just nodded, not willing to press the issue. The last thing he needed was to get kicked out like Torgus. “Yeah, got it. Your call.”</p><p>They both closed their eyes and prepared to fall asleep. The complete silence of the jungle night descended over the camp, broken only occasionally by the distant trilling of nocturnal birds. It was some much welcome tranquility after a stressful day filled with near-death experiences from the pursuit of the Iron Horde. Now, tucked safely within their tent, all of Korlain and Whitemane’s worries melted away and their minds slowly drifted into that peaceful embrace of slumber… Only to be suddenly interrupted by the nearby sound of wet and noisy slurping.</p><p>“Do you hear that?” asked Korlain cautiously in the darkness of their tent.</p><p>“No. I most certainly don’t,” insisted Whitemane through clenched teeth. It was a bold-faced lie. She could hear everything loud and clear, along with an intermittent giggle.</p><p>Both Korlain and Whitemane could make an accurate guess as to what could be causing that noise, and it continued for at least a full minute before ending abruptly. Once the fragile silence again ruled the camp, they dared assumed that they’d finally be able to sleep, but their hopes were dashed away by a loud, ear-piercing shriek.</p><p>“By the Naaru… You’re so big! Your humungous orc dick is stretching out my poor pussy!” There was no denying now what was happening and who was doing it just a few meters away. Though a naïve virgin up until just a couple hours ago, Yrel was already quickly catching onto all the proper lingo necessary for an insatiable cock-hungry slut, and she was quite eager to narrative every single thing being done to her. “Fuck me! Fill me! Ravage me with your cock!” All of which was followed immediately by the very distinct sound of heavy balls smacking against tender flesh. Likely her fat, blue ass due by the unique cadence.</p><p>A low, throaty growl came from Whitemane. “For the love of…” She grabbed a throw pillow and quickly stuffed it over her head to drown out the sounds of raucous sex. And though it was slightly muffled, she could still hear with absolute clarity every ball-slapping, womb-smashing thrust of orc dick bottoming out inside draenei pussy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Korlain just continued to lie on his back and stare upward. “They’re, uhh… Really going at it,” he said.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!” Whitemane tossed away the pillow and climbed atop Korlain’s body to straddle his hips. Since she never wore panties to bed and her nightgown was so short, her bare sex was already rubbing directly against Korlain’s soft member. As an ardent worshipper of the Earthmother, he always slept in the nude. “Get hard. Right now,” she demanded. “We’re doing this.”</p><p>Who could resist such an order? Korlain’s cock instantly sprung to life at her beck and call. “Yes ma’am!” he said with a wide grin. “Do you want to change positions or…?”</p><p>“Shut up,” she grumbled. With the sounds of frantic lovemaking still emanating from the nearby tent, Whitemane firmly gripped the tauren’s shaft so as to hold him steady while she descended upon it. “I just need to… F-fuck!” Even though this was straightforward revenge sex, the inquisitor couldn’t hold back the same cry of bliss that she made every time his huge cock filled her up. “Oh fuck…” she whimpered, her thighs trembling from the sheer amount of tauren meat stuffed inside her cunt. “Just give me a second to adjust…”</p><p>But meanwhile, Torgus and Yrel were doing anything but taking it slow. If anything, the frenzied pace at which the orc was slamming into his moaning cocksleeve only increased. “More, more, more!” cried out Yrel in the throes of passion.</p><p>With a grunt of determination, Whitemane pushed herself down the full length of Korlain’s shaft until her thighs pressed flush against his hips. Sweat drops of exertion were already rolling down her brow and every single breath was a struggle to take in. She could even look downward and see the slight bump in her stomach from the absurd cock that was never meant for her human anatomy. Whitemane tried to lift herself back up, but her tight pussy lips refused to let go. “Ugh… Why is your stupid dick so freakishly big?!”</p><p>“You know you like it,” chuckled Korlain with a gentle slap upon her ass.</p><p><br/>
“I told you to shut up!” snarled Whitemane before pouring all her focus back into fucking herself upon his cock. Though he had a clear size advantage over her petite body, Korlain immediately stiffened and quieted himself. There wasn’t much in this world that scared the shaman, but an angry Whitemane was definitely one of them. So instead he kept his peace and just watched the frustrated healer try her best to ride him.</p><p>It was a dance they had performed many times before, yet suddenly Whitemane found herself struggling. Perhaps in part because she was too preoccupied with listening to see how far along Torgus and Yrel were in their sordid lusts so that she could match them, but also because sex for the sake of spite didn’t quite have the same rhythm to it. “Dumb blue bimbo,” groused Whitemane. “With her stupid cow tits… Thinks she can get the best of me… Just you watch!”</p><p>But no matter how much Whitemane pushed herself, she couldn’t match the pace set by the rambunctious pair. Korlain was simply too big for her to handle. She had always relied upon him to take control – such as their tryst just a few hours ago when he fucked her in the jungle. Now that Whitemane was in the driver’s seat, so to speak, she couldn’t find the strength or leverage to properly ride her beefy lover. Not with every inch of her supple body shivering in bone-melting pleasure from the oversized cock pulsing within her hot twat. “Haaangh… I will… make you… cum, dammit!”</p><p>However, Whitemane wouldn’t have to worry much longer about winning that imaginary race she had imposed in her own mind because she immediately lost it. “Cum inside me again!” begged Yrel. “Breed me, Torgus! Make me your dirty draenei sex slave!” Shortly thereafter, a high-pitched squeal split the night as Yrel got exactly what she wanted. “Ahhh! There’s too much! M-my pussy is drowning in your seed! It’s soooo gooood!”</p><p>Though she couldn’t see it, Whitemane could perfectly imagine in her head the sight of all that delicious orc cum that she coveted rushing into another woman’s eager womb. It was a grand injustice. Not to be outdone, Whitemane delivered her ultimatum. “Cum,” she growled at Korlain. “Now.”</p><p>The gentle giant raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s not how this works. We just started.”</p><p>“By the Light, you are so useless. All I need from you is to cum on command, and you can’t even do that! If Torgus were fucking me, he would certainly be able to – Hyaa-aah!”</p><p>Whitemane’s incessant bitching was cut short when Korlain suddenly wrapped a big, meaty hand around her slim waist and gripped her as easily and effortless as the hilt of a sword. The tiny human gasped, suddenly remembering that she was merely a toy in comparison to the hulking tauren. A fact that was very easy to forget when one is entirely focused on petty revenge sex. But Korlain was more than eager to remind Whitemane just exactly where they stood in this relationship: he was the bull and she was the bitch. And whenever the bitch got a bit too surly, sometimes the best solution was just to fuck her brains out.</p><p>If Whitemane had any objections about such rough treatment, they were immediately fucked out of her head as soon as Korlain pulled her down and slammed his cockhead against the back of her pussy. A keening screech, loud enough to wake the dead, echoed throughout the jungle, and for the briefest of moments even the provocative noises coming from Torgus and Yrel’s tent ceased as they paused to listen. They were soon treated to an orchestra of screams and moans as Korlain began to pump his healslut up and down his shaft like a proper sex toy, and Whitemane could do nothing but roll her eyes back and take it.</p><p>“Fuuuuck.” Whitemane groaned while struggling to cling to any remaining sanity and not just let her tongue hang out like a sloppy, cock-drunk bitch. “Your filthy Horde cock is splitting me apart! G-give it to me, you mongrel!” she cried out to ensure her audience knew exactly what was happening. Even with such a wonderful dick tearing her apart, Whitemane wasn’t about to let it dampen her inner fire, and that was just the way they both liked it. Though she wasn’t aware of much, the inquisitor could just barely discern the slight grin on Korlain’s face as he began to bounce her harder on his turgid member. “Ugh! Gyaah! I-is this what you call a – Oooooohh!” Whitemane’s eyes suddenly crossed and her babbling mouth reformed into a perfect O-shape once Korlain fully hilted himself inside and unleashed the first burst of a searing hot cum bath. And it was at that moment Whitemane knew she was done for. She could endure a lot of things, but a thick gooey creampie was not one of them.</p><p>Loud, audible squirting sounds could be heard from the sheer force of Korlain’s ejaculation inside her cunt, as well as the occasional <em>plap-plap</em> of his cockhead smacking against her receptive cervix. In a true signal of defeat, Whitemane went completely limp in his grasp and surrendered herself to his mercy throughout the rest of her ruinous orgasm. Her slender, sweat-slickened body twitched and quivered helplessly in the throes of passion, and her face was nothing like the scowling visage it usually wore. Instead, messy tears of bliss stained her prominent cheekbones and those full, pouty, dick-sucking lips were curled upward in a tipsy expression of cum-drunk satisfaction. “Guh-good boy…” she muttered sleepily even as her pussy shuddered in the final lingering traces of her climax to milk every last drop from his cock.</p><p>With his job done, Korlain gingerly lifted Whitemane up – careful to immediately push her legs shut in order to prevent too much of the creampie from pouring out – and laid her ragdoll body back at her place by his side. Even before she touched the bedding, Whitemane had already dozed off into a peaceful sleep, every ounce of energy utterly sapped from her small form. Korlain gave her a look over to make sure she was alright before pulling the blanket up over her and collapsing onto his back with a heavy sigh. Though he’d never admit, for all his legendary tauren stamina even he had a hard time matching Whitemane sometimes when she really got going. But the deed was done, and once again that still silence had covered the entire campsite. It seemed as though the other pair had succeeded in getting their rocks off and were ready to turn in for the night. “Finally,” grumbled Korlain as his own weary eyes fluttered shut, “Some peace and quiet…”</p><p>When the sun rose the next morning, Korlain rose with it as per his normal routine. While Torgus and Whitemane preferred to sleep in a bit longer, their tauren friend was always the first to awaken, often for the sake of preparing a hearty breakfast to start the day properly. It was during these quiet mornings, when dew was still fresh on the leaves and birds were chirping in their nests, that he felt most connected to the nature that his people revered. Korlain enjoyed the company of his friends well enough, but he also cherished those moments of solitude whenever he could find them. And so, still completely in the buff just as when he had fallen asleep with Whitemane the night previously, he stepped out of his tent and exposed all his natural, masculine glory to the open air of Draenor. And to one other observer as well.</p><p>In his sleepy morning haze, Korlain had completely forgotten that their trio had taken on one other guest, and he never even considered what her morning ritual might be. And thus Yrel, kneeling in quiet contemplation by the charred husk of their campfire, raised her head upon his arrival and instantly got a big eyeful of Korlain Junior. “Oh… Oh my!” she gasped.</p><p>Korlain was knocked out of his languor like he had been slapped across the face. “Huh?! My apologies!” he stammered and quickly lowered both hands to cover his shame. “I didn’t think anyone else would be awake!”</p><p>Even though she had already been caught fornicating with Torgus twice, it seemed as though Yrel still possessed some modicum of modesty. The gentle blue tones of her face exploded into a bright red blush, yet rather than turn away the young maiden found that she simply couldn’t tear her eyes from the sight. Her gaze remained fixated upon him, as if a screaming war-rider were barreling straight towards her and she was too frozen in-place to react. Yrel’s mouth gaped open and even a slight trickle of drool began to drip from her lips as that mesmerizing tauren cock, which was simply too big to be hidden completely, peeked from behind its cover. “I… uhh… I was just…”</p><p>Though Yrel was too cock-shocked to fully realize that she was staring so blatantly, Korlain was all-too aware of what she was doing in reaction to his nakedness. <em>“What is up with this girl?” </em>he wondered. Though the notion that one so devoted to the Light could also be a secret slut wasn’t a wholly alien concept – he was traveling with Whitemane after all – Korlain was forced to reconsider his previous assumptions about Yrel. Before, he had just figured that Torgus, being his normal horndog self, had goaded the innocent virgin into breaking her vows, but now he was starting to realize that maybe she was the initiator this whole time.</p><p>They were both snapped out of their respective trances by gentle stirrings from within both tents. Torgus and Whitemane were starting to stir from their slumber and would soon stumble upon the awkward situation if they remained. Neither Korlain nor Yrel were interested in adding an audience and so, as if reading each other’s mind, they quickly ducked back into their respective tents, one to put on a pair of pants and one to change hers.</p><p>Once the rest of the party had awoken, they all gathered around a restarted fire to enjoy a meager breakfast of rations and whatever local flora Korlain had managed to gather despite his unfamiliarity with Draenor. It was another awkward affair, though Torgus at least made an earnest attempt to start up conversation in his usual thick-headed way. “Boy, these mushrooms sure are spicier than the ones grown back on Azeroth, eh Sally?”</p><p>Whitemane didn’t even respond or glance in his direction. She just kept chewing her food in chilling silence, as if nothing more than a bothersome gnat were buzzing about her head. The bitterness toward her frequent lover was palpable. Korlain, meanwhile, kept quiet simply because he still felt embarrassed at the way he had exposed himself to Yrel. Although he had caught her in far more compromising position the night before, it was still an accident. She was a nice enough girl and certainly didn’t deserve an intrusive cock upon her morning without invitation. And yet, even as Korlain thought of only her comfort, he could feel the lusty draenei’s hungry eyes upon him as he ate.</p><p>They soon finished and packed up their camp, ready to begin the day’s hike that would hopefully put as much distance between them and the Iron Horde as possible. Going back through the Dark Portal was likely impossible, but thankfully their grateful rescue had a plan. “If we head southward and stick to the coast, we can make it into Shadowmoon Valley by nightfall. My sister Samaara lives there. I’m sure that together we can find a way to return you to your world.” A far cry from the helpless slave they had saved from servitude in the mines, Yrel had equipped herself with spare equipment that the party had on-hand and seemed ready to take on the whole world.</p><p>It seemed as good a plan as any, so together the four began their long trek through the Tanaan Jungle. Though the thick foliage did its best to impede their progress, they were able to avoid many of the most dangerous plants and animals thanks to both Yrel’s knowledge of the land and whatever faint memories Torgus could recall from his father’s retelling of their people’s ancestral home. “I remember these!” he said, pointing at a yellow vine that had coiled itself around a tree trunk and seemed to move with a mind of its own. “Pop called these Deadly Vena. They’ve got built-in toxins so as to ward off would-be predators.”</p><p>Yrel shook her head. “The Vena are red. This one is a Strangling Briar.”</p><p>A thorny vine suddenly lashed out and wrapped itself around Torgus’s neck. “O-oh yeah,” he wheezed. “You’re right.”</p><p>They chopped apart the carnivorous plant and moved on. By midday, the thick jungle slowly began to thin out as they entered the much more temperate climate of Talador. Though they no longer had to worry about natural predators looking to make a meal of the party, the possibility of Iron Horde patrols spotting them across the open stretches of land became the primary concern. According to Yrel, Talador was the heart of draenei civilization on Draenor, what with the city of Shattrah settled in the region, but she also cautioned that the area had becoming increasingly unsafe as of late. But such words of warning didn’t dampen the party’s spirits whatsoever. “We’re used to a little danger” as Korlain explained it with a faint smile.</p><p>They journeyed further into the lush biome with Korlain taking point well ahead of the group since his significant height advantage allowed him to spot any threats. Meanwhile, Torgus stayed behind to look after the ladies, though he suspected Yrel was far more capable in combat than he once assumed. Whitemane on the other hand, for all her bluster, still needed a meat shield for effective spellcasting. But after nearly an hour of hiking, Torgus suddenly ran forward to catch up to Korlain and fell into step with him. “So uhh…” he said with an unusually lowered voice. “Hoooow’s it going?”</p><p>Korlain chuckled at his friend’s conversation starter. “Well enough. You know, this place kinda reminds me of home.”</p><p>“Azeroth?”</p><p>“Mulgore specifically. It has been awhile since I’ve walked its plains. Perhaps once we return, it may be time for a vacation.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… Maybe,” mumbled Torgus, his original purpose for approaching Korlain went forgotten as he pondered those words. The call to adventure was strong in the lads, but even Torgus had to admit a small break sounded nice.  Yet he pushed those thoughts aside and steered back to his original intent for meeting Korlain. “So we haven’t had much chance to talk but… What was that all about last night?”</p><p>“I should ask you the same thing,” replied the tauren with a side-eye and a grin.</p><p>“Bro, that girl is a freak!” Torgus quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure neither Yrel nor Whitemane were close enough to overhear their conversation. “I mean… Sure, she acts all innocent and holy, but as soon as you get her alone… I’m telling ya, I can’t keep her off me!”</p><p>“Sound like another devotee of the Light that we know.”</p><p>“Yeah but Sally is different.” Torgus rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, a rare gesture for the orc. “I’m honestly worried about my ability to keep up with Yrel.”</p><p>Korlain rolled his eyes. “You have my sympathies.”</p><p>“Thanks pal,” said Torgus, completely oblivious to the sarcasm. “I doubt Sally feels the same though. She, uhh, seems a bit different lately. Don’t you think?”</p><p>Korlain was never one to mince words, so he cut straight to the matter. Besides, he respected Torgus too much to beat around the bush with him. “Could be she’s feeling neglected now that you’re spending all your spare time with your new mount,” said Korlain with a laugh. “I’ve kept Whitemane busy, but it’s quite clear she misses her favorite green.”</p><p>“Really? It’s only been like a day.” The orc shook his head. “Nah, that can’t be it. Sally ain’t the type to get jealous. Plus she never had a problem with us fucking VanCleef or Paletress!”</p><p>“I suppose.” The towering tauren looked down at his orc friend with an expression somewhere between amusement and earnest concern. “Perhaps you ought to examine the difference between your current situation with Yrel and those past encounters with our enemies.”</p><p>“Aw geez, Korlain,” grumbled Torgus. “You know how I feel about thinking.”</p><p>“I do. But in this case a lot of good can come out of it. And you might even stumble upon a way to make Whitemane happy.”</p><p>Torgus looked back at her again. “Yeah… I guess that would make it pretty worthwhile.” He sighed and then rolled his shoulders as if getting ready for the fight of his life. “Alright! Thinking! I can do this. How hard can it be?”</p><p>The two shared a hearty chuckle, but they were suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice from the back. “What are you two talking about up there?!” shouted Whitemane. They could tell from the inflection in her voice that she didn’t much appreciate being left alone with the tagalong draenei. “You better not be slacking off!”</p><p>“We’re not!” shouted back Torgus.</p><p>But then, almost as if perfectly timed to prove them wrong, Yrel pointed at something in the distance that both men had failed to notice first. “Look there! On the horizon!”</p><p>Both Torgus and Korlain turned instantly and drew their weapons in one fluid, well-practiced motion to see what was the matter. Yet as soon as they saw the trail of caravan being pulled along by sturdy elekks, they relaxed. “Those are draenei,” said Korlain. “Looks like our priestess friend has guided us well.”</p><p>They rushed toward the locals but kept a measured pace so as not to alarm them too much. At first the draenei were highly suspicious of Torgus due to the rise of Iron Horde aggression – and not to mention the fact he was also traveling with two people of strange races they had never seen before – but Yrel not only vouched for them but was able to arrange for the caravan to take them along their route. Conveniently enough, it was carrying materials and supplies from Shattrath to Elodor, and the merchants were glad to have a couple of extra strong arms for added protection once they were convinced of the party’s virtue.</p><p>The party split up once again since Whitemane refused to sit next to Torgus. Though he was eager to mediate between the two and settle the growing division among his friends, Korlain simply groaned and acquiesced to her childish demands. Starting an argument amongst such generous hosts and holding up their journey would be impolite, and so he took a place at the front with the stubborn inquisitor while Torgus and Yrel seated themselves on the rear wagon.</p><p>“You do know that’s only giving them more time alone, right?” asked Korlain as they climbed aboard.</p><p>“Why would that matter to me?” protested Whitemane, still acting as though nobody had caught on. “There’s nothing wrong. Shut up!”</p><p>Any objections Torgus might have had to the arrangement were put to rest from the way Yrel eagerly lead him to their own seats, though he still looked back at Whitemane with longing. Even when they finally took their places, he sat by the draenei’s side with slumped shoulders and an endless supply of pathetic sighs falling from his mouth. “Is something the matter?” asked Yrel, who was far more upbeat than the orc with her hooved feet swinging casually over the edge of the bouncing cart as it traveled down the road. “You don’t seem well. Would you like me to suck your cock to cheer you up?”</p><p>Turning down an offered blowjob ended up being the hardest thing Torgus had ever done. “Uhh, no thanks. Probably not a good idea.”</p><p>“Because of Miss Whitemane?” she asked.</p><p>Torgus raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s… a surprisingly good guess.”</p><p>Yrel giggled. “It’s no guess. All priestesses of Karabor are trained to be in-tune with the emotions of those around us.” She shrugged and gave him a coy smile. “But it doesn’t take a skilled empath to notice the disquiet between you two.”</p><p>“That obvious, huh?”</p><p>“I’ve only known you all for a day and already I can tell there exists a strong relationship between you and her.” Yrel frowned and looked down at the ground. “I am sorry that taking me on as your new fuck buddy has disrupted the stability of your party.”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s not your fault,” reassured Torgus. “I think this is just something Sally and I need to hash out. Probably been a long time coming before you ever came into the picture.” He chuckled nervously. “There have been a few, uhh, fuck buddies in the past, but you’re the first that’s stuck around for so long. It just takes some adjusting from everyone.”</p><p>Yrel hummed idly. “I see. If you say so.”</p><p>“I do!” Torgus felt a bit better now, though now it seemed Yrel had become the dour one. He felt a commitment to cheer her up as well. “Don’t worry about a thing! Korlain already gave me some good advice, and I get the feeling this will all be sorted out soon.”</p><p>She perked up at the mention of the tauren’s name, and instantly her mood switched from lethargic to intense curiosity. “Yes. Your friend… He seems quite wise.” Yrel’s small pink tongue licked across her dry lips as her mind wandered back to the incident that occurred at sunrise. “Korlain is quite an interesting male, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>The orc warrior nodded.  “Definitely! I couldn’t ask for a better travel-buddy! We’ve been through a lot together, and he always seems to know the best course of action. That’s the tauren for you, I suppose. And he’s not half bad in a fight, either!”</p><p>“I would very much like to see that! As well I’m sure he has many other talents.” Yrel’s face suddenly blushed. “This morning I saw… Well, your friend certainly has a very large –”</p><p>“Snout?” asked Torgus, completing her sentence. “Yeah sorta. I think he might be a little sensitive about it though.”</p><p>The young draenei giggled. “That’s not what I meant but you certainly have a point. He’s also got a massive pair of –”</p><p>“Hammers? I know, right?! I’ve asked him to let me hold them before, but he always says no.” Torgus shrugged. “Can’t say I blame him. I’d never let anyone touch ol’ Ironside,” he said and patted the trusted shield sitting by his side.</p><p>Yrel laughed again and then leaned into Torgus to rest her head on his shoulder. “You most certainly are an interesting lot! Thank you for putting my mind at ease, Torgus.” They sat like that in comfortable silence for a several moments, their bodies swaying gently to the rhythm of the elekk-drawn wagon. Then, after some time, Yrel turned her gaze upward to look at him with mischief in her eyes. “Would you like that blowjob now?”</p><p>Torgus was a strong man, but not that strong. No one could possibly turn down such an eager girl with a willing mouth twice in a row. “Heck yeah!” he said, already feeling Yrel’s deft fingers pulling at his trousers.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the front of the caravan, a similar conversation was occurring between the other half of the party. “And another thing!” snapped Whitemane. “You ever notice how he eats with his mouth open? Don’t they teach any manners in Durotar?! It’s so unbelievably rude!”</p><p>“Uh huh,” mumbled Korlain lazily. She had been carrying on like this ever since they sat down, and Korlain knew from experience that she was only getting started. To keep himself occupied, he had retrieved a scrap of wool fabric from his backpack and set to polishing his horns while giving her the bare minimum of his attention.</p><p>Whitemane glowered at him. “You’re not even listening to me!”</p><p>“I most certainly am,” asserted Korlain, “But you’ve been ranting about Torgus for the last ten minutes. Even you have to admit that’s a bit much.”</p><p>The inquisitor scoffed, clearly offended. “I am not <em>ranting</em>!”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are so.”</p><p>“This is childish. You’re childish!” Whitemane huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “You have no idea how burdensome it is being the only mature one in this group!”</p><p>That certainly got a laugh out of Korlain, and he made sure to do so as condescendingly as possible. “Mature? Is that what you call fucking me last night just to get back at Torgus?”</p><p>“That… That wasn’t to get back at him! I just wanted sex!” And to bolster her obvious lie, Whitemane quickly reached into the fly of Korlain’s pants and pulled out his floppy tauren dick. “Just like now! Oooohh, you’re got such an amazing cock. How can I not possibly want it at all times?” She started to massage his shaft, and slowly it began to respond by hardening from her touch. “See? It’s got nothing to do with Torgus!”</p><p>Far be it for him to stop a woman from rubbing his dick. Korlain certainly wasn’t going to put an end to the hasty handjob, but neither was he buying her excuse. “You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me.”</p><p>Whitemane suddenly tightened her grip around the base of his cock and made Korlain jump in-place, and when her sharp fingernails grazed against his ballsack he stiffened even more. “Watch your tone, tauren,” she snarled. “You’re a good lay but know that I’ve castrated disrespectful men for far less.”</p><p>Korlain certainly believed it, and he groaned with relief as her death grip relaxed slightly. “I only meant… Sometimes you can be a bit stubborn.”</p><p>That certainly wasn’t what Whitemane wanted to hear, and she growled like a feral animal. “You’re being awfully critical for someone whose dick is in another person’s hands.”</p><p>“And you’re still stuck – Ugh! – in the past,” retorted Korlain even as she gave another hard squeeze. “This isn’t the Scarlet Crusade and we’re not your underlings. You came along with us willingly, and we’re supposed to be a team. So maybe be a bit more receptive when one of us has something to say.”</p><p>Whitemane knew he had a point, and so with a reluctant sigh she loosened her grip and began to properly stroke his cock in a sort of apology-handjob. “Fine. You’re right. So what sage wisdom do you have to impart upon me, oh-great-one?”</p><p>The sarcasm was unnecessarily, but Korlain wasn’t about to push the matter when he’s finally made progress with the prideful healer. “Just relax, Sally. I’m not interested in dressing you down or giving a lecture.”</p><p>She winced at his words and deepened her scowl, though it was no longer aimed toward him. Whitemane couldn’t remember the last time Korlain had called her by her first name, if ever. It was usually something only Torgus did, and it was a stark reminder that the two Horde companions were the closest thing she had in the world to friends. “Y-yes,” she mumbled, suddenly ashamed of her behavior. “I apologize.”</p><p>Korlain chuckled. “An apology is unnecessary but I appreciate it nonetheless.” Even more appreciated was her ongoing efforts to massage his cock, which hadn’t ceased throughout their argument. “But getting back to Torgus… All you ever do is pick at his flaws. Sure, you praise him in bed, but that’s where your generosity ends. I don’t think I’ve ever once seen you thank him for keeping the vicious mobs at bay or stepping in the way of a fireball meant for you.”</p><p>“Of course not!” bristled Whitemane, her stung pride once more rising up. “He’s our tank. That’s his job!”</p><p>“Sure, and I suppose if you’re just looking for people to “do their job” then you could depart our group at the next town and hook up with another one,” he said with a heavy and perhaps overexaggerated roll of his eyes. “All I’m saying is, ever since she’s met us, Yrel has done nothing but praise Torgus. And while, yes, it has been a bit excessive at times… I’m sure it’s a welcome change of pace from always being nagged over every little mistake. I don’t fault the guy for wanting to indulge in the ego boost.”</p><p>Whitemane frowned but didn’t dare disagree. “Ugh, why do you have to be so right? I liked it better when you were just a dumb bull fucking my brains out,” she pouted.</p><p>“I can be both,” he said with a grin. But then that smile faded and Korlain fixated his eyes upon her to imparted as much seriousness as he could muster. “Torgus clearly cares for you. It might do a lot of good to show that you feel the same. If you do, that is.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” affirmed Whitemane even as she was busy jerking off another man’s cock. “Ugh. Things were so much easier in the Crusade. I just told people what to do and they did it!”</p><p>Korlain shrugged. “I’m sure if you just want to boss Torgus around and treat him like a minion, he’ll do whatever you ask. But then I can’t say how much longer he’d be willing to stick around.”</p><p>“Point taken.” Whitemane now seemed lost in thought. He had given her much to consider, but that didn’t stop her from idly stroking his giant cock with long, slow pumps that required both hands to even get around his girth. But when his member throbbed and a gooey stream of precum ran down her hand, Whitemane was suddenly snapped back to the present. “Anyway, thanks again. Now let’s get you finished off,” she said with a smirk on those ruby-red lips before lowering her head and wrapping them around his cock.</p><p>The caravan rolled onward without incident, the whole time its caretakers ignorant to the carnal delights its unexpected passengers were engaging in along the way. By the time they crossed the border into Shadowmoon Valley, both women had swallowed more than their fair share of seed, and it was only with reluctance that they put an end to such oral delights knowing that their journey would soon reach its conclusion. The caravan was considerate enough to make the slight detour necessary to drop them off at Embari Village where Samaara lived before continuing on its way. Sensing that the sisterly reunion she long desired was finally close at hand, Yrel hurried down the stone pathway she had walked a hundred times while urging her new companions to follow quickly.</p><p>“Yrel! Thank the Light!” Samaara ran out of the house to meet them upon seeing her sister’s familiar face. “When the others told me you had been captured, I thought I’d never see you again!” The two draenei embraced in the open, forgetting all about the world around them and savoring the comfort of each other’s arms.</p><p>Yet when they finally pulled apart, Yrel was eager to introduce those that made her return possible. “I want you to meet my new friends! It was they who rescued me from the Iron Horde. I owe them everything.” Taking her sister’s hands, which had become shaky upon seeing an orc among them, Yrel pulled Samaara closer. “This is Torgus, Korlain, and Whitemane. They come from another world called Azeroth.”</p><p>“I understand,” she said with a measured nod. “You have my eternal gratitude for bringing Yrel back to me.” Samaara bowed to each of them in turn, but her eyes lingered on Torgus. “You are not like the other orcs, I can tell. Your skin is… I have never seen such a thing.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” replied Torgus with a nervous chuckle. “It’s kind of a long story.”</p><p>“One which I am more than happy to share with you, sister.” Yrel couldn’t resist giving Samaara another hug, and then she turned to the trio. “I’d like some time alone with my sister. We have so much to catch up on, but please make yourself at home in the village! My people would be more than happy to share their generosity with such brave heroes.”</p><p>And with that said, the two sisters walked back into the house together. “Got to say, I’m a big fan of a happy ending,” said Torgus as he watched them with a big smile. “Wouldn’t you say, Sally?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh… Yeah.” Though her initial reaction was to snap at him with all the bitterness still eating away at her, Whitemane did her best to push all that down. The words she had shared with Korlain gnawed at her mind, and she had been so preoccupied with her own thoughts that Whitemane had barely noticed the sisters’ departure.</p><p>But Korlain certainly took notice of her contemplation, and he gave Whitemane a subtle wink before addressing them both. “I’m going to go visit the market and restock some of our supplies. You two try not to get in any trouble while I’m gone.” Korlain couldn’t be any less subtle about it if he tried, but either way he didn’t give either of his friends a chance to protest. He promptly broke into a stride – practically bordering on a jog – and put enough distance between them to leave the estranged lovebirds to their own devices.</p><p>His departure was so sudden that both Torgus and Whitemane just stood there and watched him leave in complete silence, which quickly transitioned into awkwardness. Neither one of them had any idea what to say to break the ice, and so they just shuffled nervously and glanced down at the ground to avoid eye contact. For Torgus, it was just like being back at warrior camp for the summer and not knowing how to approach any of the stunning orc huntresses he admired from afar not for their beauty but because they could kick his ass in a fight.</p><p>Eventually, the pressure grew too much to bear. He was an orc of action, and that meant making an attempt even if it was clumsy and ill-conceived. “So… nice night, huh?” asked Torgus as he looked up at the sky. “At least I hope it’s night. Come to think of it, I don’t know if this region ever gets sunlight… What time is it anyway? I should probably buy a watch. I hear those gnomes make really good ones. Though it might be considered contraband in Orgrimmar… Should probably look into that when we get home. Do you think the goblins make watches? What am I saying, of course they do. Although they probably blow up…”</p><p>“Torgus, stop.” Whitemane sighed and reached out to touch his rough, leathery hand with her more delicate one. “I want to say… I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. It was unkind to give you the cold shoulder after everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been nothing but a good companion and lover… And friend,” she added.</p><p>Even before she finished, Torgus just looked at her completely dumbfounded and awe-struck, as if she had suddenly transformed into Sargeras wearing a bikini right in front of him. “Uhh… you’re sorry?”</p><p>“Yes!” Another sigh and Whitemane averted her gaze. A blush of embarrassment was quickly creeping across her cheeks. “Th-this isn’t easy for me! I guess… I just took for granted how w-wonderful you are. Watching someone else appreciate you the way you ought to be… It was just kind of threatening… Like you’d forget about me.”</p><p>“What!” Torgus looked genuinely shocked that such an idea could have even crossed her mind. “How?! You’re the best healer in the entire world! Well… Two worlds now, I guess!” He clasped his other hand over hers resting in his palm. “You’re too awesome to ever ignore! You’ve saved my hide more times than I can count. Plus you’re a damn fine cook.”</p><p>“I am not!” Whitemane’s blush only grew further but this time for an entirely different reason. It wasn’t the most romantic praise ever, but she certainly recognized Torgus’s own way of expressing his appreciation. “But thank you. It’s silly to say out loud but… I’m glad you asked me to join you so many months ago. And to think I very nearly turned you down!”</p><p>They both laughed. “Haha, yeah! Imagine that!” Torgus couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relieved, yet his smile quickly faded into uncertainty once he realized what such open honesty between them might entail. “So then… now what?” asked Torgus hesitantly. “You wanna get married or something?”</p><p>“By the Light, no! Of course not.” Whitemane’s face scrunched up at the very notion. “I’ve got a world to cleanse, Torgus! Matrimony most certainly does not factor into the picture.”</p><p>“Ah. Well that’s a relief, frankly.” He dodged a bullet there, and thankfully the feeling was mutual. “So what about Yrel and… ya know, the others?”</p><p>Rather than glare at the horny orc or chide his libido, Whitemane just shrugged. “I’m no fool. I’m quite familiar with the, shall we say, voracious appetites of orcs, and you definitely exceed the norm from what I’ve been able to tell.” It was no boast. There were some nights where she hadn’t been able to walk the next morning. Torgus was a beast in the bedroom, and Whiteman very much doubted her ability to keep him satisfied alone. “We’ve got a good thing going here, so you won’t have to worry about me turning sour any longer.” A devious smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. “Besides… I rather enjoyed watching you break some of the bitches we’ve met along the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, you know that’s right!” exclaimed Torgus with a fist bump. “That’s what makes us a good team. You’re the brains and I’m the big throbbing muscle!”</p><p>Whitemane couldn’t hold back one of her signature cackles. After a whole day of sulking, she enjoyed the ego boost of being anointed the group’s smartest member, even if she already believed it herself. “Oh Torgus…” He hand rested against his chest but soon it quickly began to trail downward to a more interesting spot. “Speaking of throbbing… Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p>“Uh oh, there’s that T word again,” muttered Torgus. “I was just telling Korlain…”</p><p>“Oh shut up, you. Come with me.” Whitemane lead the way behind a nearby building, but once they were there Torgus seized the initiative by lifting her up in his arms. The cool stone pressing against her back contrasted wonderfully with the warm orc body pushing into her front, and the inquisitor quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in, which naturally brought his growing erection to press against her crotch. “Oh Light,” she hissed quietly, “I can’t believe I’ve forgotten how big you are…” It’s only been about 72 hours since their last romp, but Whitemane would be lying if she didn’t admit every time they fucked his size caught her off-guard. It was a grand surprise that never got old for her.</p><p>“And I want you to remind me how tight you are,” growled Torgus. His hands were all over her body – squeezing her chest through the thin cloth of her dress and gripping her bare thighs hard enough to leave red welts – but he stopped just long enough to push down his pants. That fat green shaft instantly sprung out and slapped against Whitemane’s stomach. Already a healthy smattering of precum had smeared across the tip, making it slick and shiny and ready to go.</p><p>“Fuck the foreplay,” whined Whitemane as soon as she laid eyes upon his member. “I need that orc cock inside me right now!”</p><p>Torgus couldn’t agree more. He pushed aside the front of her panties and quickly slammed himself home before they could slide back into place. A loud, shrill shriek rang out from Whitemane’s lips and threatened to give them away, but Torgus was quick enough to clasp a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. He didn’t need it to hold her up any longer since Whitemane had her legs so tightly locked around him that he could barely even pull back far enough to begin thrusting. Not that Torgus had any complaints; her pussy was so wet and warm that he never wanted to leave it again. Though he visited many other women, slipping back inside the familiar embrace of Whitemane’s was like returning home.</p><p>With the strong hand over her mouth, Whitemane had no way to beg for him to fuck her other than to gaze up at him lustfully. Luckily, Torgus understood perfectly well without being told, and he grinded his hips into hers. Those eyes instantly rolled into the back of Whitemane’s head from the blissful sensation of his fat cockhead tickling the deepest, most intimate parts of her womanhood. Compared to Korlain, whose immense cock beat against cervix in its own unique yet pleasurable way, Torgus was just the perfect size to tease her with such deep penetration without allowing it to overwhelming all the other wonderful sensations that being his cocksleeve entailed. Her inner walls rippled and pulse around his girth in a gentle massage, eager to receive his seed and each mind-melting thrust that would bring them both to a messy climax.</p><p>But before he could get started, Torgus had to reach down lower and pat his hand against her ass, the signal for her to relax her legs enough for him to regain full freedom of movement. Whitemane did as asked, and his hand remained in-place to hold her steady as he began to rut into his human lover properly. More muffled squeals issued forth each time his throbbing shaft scrapped up against the velvety lining of Whitemane’s pussy, which was now excreting such an absurd amount of juices to ease their union. Her ankles locked behind the small of his back, but Whitemane had to exercise a great amount of self-control not to tightened too much once again. Instead, she just allowed herself to melt in his grasp and let the sinful sensations of a good, raw fuck carry her away into a sea of pleasure.</p><p>Both of them hadn’t been wanting for sexual relief lately. Whitemane had gotten her fix from Korlain and Torgus from Yrel, but in that moment they writhed and humped against each other as if they had just gone through a month-long drought. For Torgus, nothing compared to seeing that stern, haughty face of Whitemane’s transform into open-mouthed pleasure, the falling strands of snow-white hair clinging to her skin from all the sweat and tears of bliss. And for Whitemane, no one else could match the hard, green muscles pressing into her soft body and the way Torgus held on as if he owned her. It was a possession that Whitemane was more than happy to encourage.</p><p>Torgus leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. “Fuck. I’m close,” he growled. His cock was throbbing intently now, so much that she could practically feel the rhythm of his heartbeat in her stomach.</p><p>“Give it to me! Cum inside!” pleaded Whitemane, her eyes just inches from his and gazing into them intently. “That draenei slut has been stealing your cum from me, but it’s all mine, mine, miiiiiinne!”</p><p>And of course Torgus couldn’t resist giving Whitemane what was rightfully hers. A lurid amount of spunk surged up from his balls and blasted into her pussy with the force of a raging water elemental. Whitemane let loose another series of high-pitched moans, and this time Torgus made no attempt to silence her. The sound of her voice drowned in such pleasure was music to his ears, and it only further prolonged his own orgasm so that he could pour even more cum into her already-flooded womb. It was a cause and effect that Whitemane egged on with more dirty talk. “Good. So good! Give it to me. Give me every drop,” she whined, her slender body quivering against him. “Ohhh, I’ve missed this.”</p><p>“Me too,” chuckled Torgus, his voice weakened from exhaustion. Whitemane was always a demanding lover, and he pour every ounce of energy into giving her his best. It was immensely rewarding but also quite draining. Already his cock was going soft into her cunt, allowing all the deposited cum to start dripping onto the ground. “You want to go again?”</p><p>“Mmm, I’d like that,” purred Whitemane. She reached up and caressed his face gently, tracing the rough skin with her fingertips. “Just as soon as I decide which hole you’ll be fucking next…” They both giggled, thrilled by the idea, and then suddenly Whitemane leaned forward and met Torgus’s lips with her own. Their shared kiss lingered, a peaceful moment of quiet embrace after such a frantic rutting. It was something neither of them wanted to end, but the sudden sound of a throat being cleared nearby made them pull apart.</p><p>They turned their heads to see Korlain. His hulking tauren body was anything but stealthy, but Torgus and Whitemane were so caught up in each other that he was able to approach quite easily. “Nice to see you two have made up. And then some,” he said with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“Korlain! How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>“Long enough.” He was grinning ear to ear, pleased to see that harmony had been restored among his companions. “But you two can make kissy faces later. Yrel sent me to find you. Our presence is requested.”</p><p>It wouldn’t do to keep the draenei sisters waiting. This was still a strange world after all and, although their new environment was a lot more pleasant than the last with no real urgency to leave, they were still eager to return to Azeroth. Perhaps Yrel had some ideas as to that goal, but either way it couldn’t hurt to enjoy more of her hospitality.</p><p>Together, they retraced their steps back to the house that sat near the village’s center. The sisters were waiting for them inside, sitting on a couch and conversing casually until their guests finally arrived. “Oh good, you’re here!” Yrel stood up and ran over to the group. “There’s good news! I just spoke with the priesthood at Karabor, and they told me that some of your people from Azeroth have arrived on our world! They’ve begun establishing settlements on the island of Ashran. In the morning, we can head down to the docks and arrange for a boat to take you there.”</p><p>“Ugh, finally!” Whitemane looked as though a hundred ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders. “I thought Outland was frustrating, but Draenor is something else entirely! No offense.”</p><p>“None taken,” assured Yrel. “Draenor is a most inhospitable world to those unprepared. My people have labored long and hard to plant our roots here, but now it is most certainly our home. And thanks to you three, I feel inspired to defend it!” She gave a look back at Samaara, who nodded in approval. “After speaking with my fellow priestesses, I’ve decided to resign my position within the order. From this day forward, I shall follow the example of my fellow paladins to protect the innocent!”</p><p>“That’s great,” said Korlain, stepping forward. “My people have just recently embraced the path. Some of the finest and most pure warriors I know are counted among the ranks of paladin. I have no doubt you’ll make them proud.”</p><p>Yrel smiled bashfully at his words. “You are too kind. And thank you!” Her gaze shifted to encompass Torgus and Whitemane as well. “You all have taught me so much in the short amount of time we have spent together. I feel like a completely different person now than before this whole war started. When I think about all the injustices that happened before my eyes because I was too timid or fearful to stand up… I never want to be that person again!” She bowed her head. “I will be forever grateful.”</p><p>Each of them reacted in their own way. Whitemane looked absolutely bored out of her mind and was hardly even paying attention, preferring to be anywhere else in that moment than listen to Yrel prattle on about such sentimental drivel. Torgus nodded along dully, listening to every word she said with full concentration yet, somehow, not quite understanding. She said something about paladins? Well paladins were strong fighters, so that was good! And as for Korlain, he seemed quite proud of Yrel and her newfound convictions.</p><p>And after pouring her heart out, Yrel cleared her throat and everyone could sense the sudden shift in tone. “I have one more announcement, but that can wait until later. For now…” She turned her attention upon Torgus and reached out to gentle lay a hand upon his forearm. “Please, I have one last favor to ask of you,” she said with a sudden blush on her face.</p><p>Torgus could guess what that favor might be, and he threw a sideways glance in Whitemane’s direction. And although she still glared at the presumptuous draenei, there wasn’t a hint of that bitter malice she once directed toward Yrel. “Alright,” said Torgus, now comfortable in the knowledge that agreeing wouldn’t put him in the doghouse again. “What is it?”</p><p>The warm smile Yrel gave him could have melted all of Northrend. “I want you to fuck my sister!”</p><p>“What?” wheezed Torgus.</p><p>“What?” echoed Korlain.</p><p>“What!” shrieked Whitemane.</p><p>That smile on Yrel’s face didn’t waiver. She acted as though such a request were as commonplace as borrowing a cup of sugar, and she nodded enthusiastically without even taking notice of their shock. “Yes! I’ve shared with Samaara all the details of our lustful exploits. You have been a most excellent teacher, and it would be wonderful if you’d also instruct my sister in the joys of orc cock.”</p><p>Torgus’s head was swimming with confusion, and he very nearly toppled over in that moment. This girl – who had unexpected turned from bashful virgin to ravenous semen demon in less than a day – was now properly whoring out her own sister. Blood instantly rushed to his cock at the mere suggestion of breaking in another unsuspecting maiden, and he glanced in Samaara’s direction. She didn’t meet his eyes, instead looking down at the floor shyly, but the coy smile on her lips was undeniable. “Y-yes,” she said, finally speaking for herself. “It’s true. What Yrel told me… It seemed sacrilegious at first. But she has been quite adamant about your… talents.” Samaara finally looked up to face the man who would hopefully soon grant her request. “I wish to experience you for myself.” Yet when she looked over at Whitemane, who had begun to grind her teeth loud enough for everyone to hear, her enthusiasm crumbled into uncertainty. “I-I mean if that’s alright with you. I certainly don’t want to impose…”</p><p>Every eye in the room fell upon Whitemane, who instantly stiffened under their scrutiny. There was a low hesitant energy buzzing within the room just waiting to see whether or not the inquisitor would give permission for such a thing, as though she were the determining factor. While in truth Whitemane couldn’t really stop it if both parties really wanted to go through with such a thing, in their own way each person respected her enough to wait for her voice. Or perhaps it was fear, not respect, that made them hold their breath. Either way, that was good enough for Whitemane. “Well… I suppose it would be alright,” she mumbled at last.</p><p>“You sure?” Torgus looked relieved, but he wanted absolute confirmation.</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, I am.” For Whitemane, it felt good to let go of all that petty jealousy. No matter who Torgus fucked, at the end of the day he still belonged to her. And if he ever forgot, his Scarlet mistress would be sure to remind him with an unforgettable night. Such confidence brought a ferocious grin to her lips and a devilish glint to shine in her eyes. Whitemane was suddenly eager to let the games begin. “Do it, Torgus. I want to watch you break the blue-bitch.”</p><p>Samaara paled at her choice of words. “I’m sorry? I don’t quite underst—Ahh!” She yelped when Torgus quickly closed the distance between them and picked her up off the couch like a paper doll. Now that he had been given the go-ahead from Whitemane, Torgus was off the leash so to speak.</p><p>There was no possible way Samaara was the least bit prepared for what she had just asked for, and she was about to experience the full vigor of a lust-powered orc. In a way, Whitemane kind of felt sorry for her, but only a little bit. Tonight the rash draenei would feel the greatest pleasure she would ever know, but in return Samaara would also pay a terrible price: no other man would be able to satisfy her the same way again.</p><p>Torgus set her on the floor as it provided him the space necessary to do what he intended, and as expected he positioned her on all fours like an animal. “How do draenei usually mate?” he asked with a grin while his hands were already busy kneading her plump ass. The material of Samaara’s pants were so tight that they were practically a second skin, which was just fine for Torgus’s desires.</p><p>“Face-to-face,” she mewled. A powerful heat had already ignited within her body at the orc’s rough manhandling of her body as if he owned it. Yrel had told her how wonderful it felt to be taken, but there was no way Samaara could have prepared herself for this. She wasn’t about to make love; she was about to get fucked and, with any luck, bred.</p><p>“How cute.” There were only two situations were Torgus felt completely in his element: fighting and fucking. Right now he was in control, and a thousand years of primal orc instinct rose up from within. “Orc mates get bred like bitches. Those who cannot dominate must submit.” His calloused fingertips dug into the crack of her ass and pulled until a small tear formed in the fabric, and it only took the smallest effort to rip a massive hole and reveal her ass in all its glory, as well as two bare holes. “I can already tell you’re a submissive one.”</p><p>Samaara had to bite down on her lip to hold back a moan. She couldn’t believe how quickly the situation was unraveling for her, but even more surprising was how much she didn’t hate it. The mere idea that this complete stranger – although yes a stranger that she felt indebted toward – would be so presumptive with her body within her own home was outlandish… Yet she wanted more. “Please!” she cried out. “Don’t tease me. I just… I just want you to fuck me!”</p><p>“Begging already?” Not to be forgotten, Whitemane knelt down beside her orc lover and joined him in caressing the draenei plaything. While Torgus spread apart her asscheeks to get a better look at her puckered asshole and drooling quim, the inquisitor reached low to fondle Samaara’s hanging breasts. “He’s right. Submission comes naturally to you. I suggest you not to fight it.”</p><p>“I won’t!” Samaara shivered under their combined touch then looked back over her shoulder at Torgus. “Will you give me what I desire?”</p><p>“Of course he will,” answered Whitemane for him. While still groping Samaara’s tits with one hand, she expertly fished Torgus’s cock out of his trousers with her other. Once his member – which had already reached its full potential size – was free, Whitemane firmly grasped the shaft and set to teasing the horny draenei by rubbing his cockhead all over her wet snatch until the tip was slick with arousal. “Ooh, you’re so tight. Lucky girl. He is absolutely going to ruin you.” The whine that dribbled from Samaara’s lips was music to Whitemane’s ears.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other two people in the room were far from passive observers. While Yrel was satisfied at first just to watch the initiation of her sister to orc cock, once his big green shaft came into view she could no longer hold back from a little indulgence of her own. This had been part of her plan after all, and now there was nothing between her and her ultimate desire. “I hope you don’t mind,” whispered Yrel as she dropped down to her knees before Korlain and ran her hands up his legs to meet at his crotch. “I don’t think I can help myself any longer…”</p><p>“Go right ahead,” replied Korlain with a toothy grin. “You’ll get no arguments from me.”</p><p>Yrel hummed with satisfaction. Somehow she knew he’d say yes, and thus she could barely contain her excitement as her hands flew over his belt buckle to get at that prize she longed for. “My goodness…” she gasped as soon as Korlain’s pants fell down to his ankles and she laid eyes upon his member for the second time. “I could hardly believe it before, but now that I can get a better look… It’s so big!” Yrel finally had the opportunity to appreciate Korlain’s massive cock and balls up close and personal, and she did so by hefting their sheer weight in her dainty hands.</p><p>“Yeah?” asked Korlain. He watched the young draenei gently handle his manhood, his entire body swaying in-place from the faint pleasure. “Is that good? Most women have a problem with such a size…”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t disagree more!” said Yrel, who then leaned in and sneaked a kiss upon the tip and its growing bead of precum. It looked too tempting to resist. “You’re even bigger than an elekk!”</p><p>“Thanks… Wait, how do you know?”</p><p>Yrel gave another of her cute giggles. “Let’s just say the other priestesses and I sometimes get a little too curious for our own good. A life of celibacy can get quite boring, you know.” But Yrel didn’t seem too interested in discussing that subject. Right now, she was far more interested in worshiping the impressive specimen hanging in front of her. There was simply too much cock to praise with her hands alone, so Yrel did the only reasonable thing: she brought her mouth into the action. “Mmm, delischush,” she mumbled with her mouth wrapped around one of his fat nuts. It was so warm, and Yrel could practically feel his thick cum churning within just waiting to be released by one worth of such a reward. Yrel’s heart beat faster at the thought of earning such a treat, to feel it’s gooey heat splashed all over her face or (even better) pumped deep into her thirsty womb. Her eyes want hazy with mad lust and her lips wiggled frantically across his tender flesh.</p><p>Things were escalating quickly for the threesome nearby. Each of them were eager to move onto the main act, but none were more impatient than Whitemane herself. She wanted to watch this draenei slut scream and beg for mercy. “Do it!” she ordered, her eyes wide and a bit crazed as she watched Torgus’s tip press into Samaara’s folds. “Impale her! Teach her what it’s like to be orc-owned.”</p><p>Torgus didn’t say a thing in response. Instead, he obeyed his mistress’s command and pushed forward. The draenei’s cunt was tight, but it couldn’t possibly hope to hold out against the full might of an orc’s strength. With his hands gripping her wide hips hard enough to leave reddish marks in the blue flesh, he pulled her back into his first thrust and successfully hilted his full length inside his draenei cocksleeve. Such a remarkable feat was rewarded with a keening moan and the soft fluttering of her inner walls around his prick.</p><p>“Ohhhhhh Light!” screamed Samaara, her head falling down between her shoulders. Great shuddering gasps fell from her lips as she struggled to comprehend the immense girth that was reshaping her womanhood. “Haaah! W-wait a moment, please!”</p><p>Whitemane gave a shrill cackle. “Ho ho! Our little slut wants you to be gentle. What do you say to that, Torgus?”</p><p>“Umm…” He wasn’t expecting a pop quiz in the middle of sex, and so Torgus stared blankly at her for a split second. “Yes?”</p><p>“No!” shouted Whitemane, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder. “You wreck that pussy right now, dammit!”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” With a grin wide enough to match his healer’s, Torgus pulled back until the mushroom tip of his cock hitched on the trembling lips of Samaara’s pussy, and then he slammed back in hard enough to make his balls swing upward and smack against her stomach. Another shriek filled the room from the raw force of his broad cockhead smacking against her cervix. The stimulation was so sudden and violent that Samaara’s shaky arms gave out and she collapsed onto her elbows.</p><p>But Whitemane was quick to respond. She reached down, seized the draenei’s horns with both hands, and roughly pulled her back up into the proper position. “Get up, you whore! You’re taking the best cock you’ll ever get in your miserable life! You had better show it the proper appreciation!”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! You’re right!” cried out Samaara as tears of blissful joy began to stream down her face. Every thrust into her snatch caused a shiver of electric pleasure to run up her spine and slam into her overwhelmed mind with dizzying force. She could hardly think straight, but she still understood the truth in Whitemane’s words. “I’m sorry! Puh-please forgive me! I love it! I love this cooooock!”</p><p>Just like her sister, Yrel was thinking the exact same thing, only she was showing her appreciation in a much different way by fucking her pretty face upon Korlain’s rod. It had been quite the challenge fitting his immense girth into her mouth, but where there was a will, there was a way. Nothing could stop Yrel from wrapping her lips around his dick, and her glowing eyes beamed up at him with pride now that she was properly blowing him like a good slut should do for her lover.</p><p>To show his own gratitude, Korlain reached down and took firm hold of Yrel’s horns. She was already doing a great job bobbing her head up and down his full length, so he didn’t feel the need to apply any more force. Instead, he just rested his hands around the convenient handlebars and gave Yrel the silent encourage she needed to service him properly.</p><p>A hundred thoughts were running through Yrel’s head as she sucked his cock, and each of them were dedicated to exactly how she wanted his seed when it finally arrived. Indecisive as ever, she couldn’t decide how she wanted it: on her face or in her pussy. Not only that, but as time went by and she slobbered more and more on his shaft, even more lewd possibilities began to enter her head. She could present herself to Korlain on all fours, much like her sister, and receive the load all over her back. Or she could try one of those “titjobs” that Torgus had mentioned and let him cum all over her breasts. Or even something far more forbidden among her people that involved a certain hole that was never to be used for such dirty deeds. There were so many wonderous options, but they all came down to one simple fact: Yrel wanted Korlain to treat her like his filthy draenei fucktoy.</p><p>In the end, she decided to pull off him completely just so she could lavish deserved praise upon his ego. “By the Light… I simply can’t get over how enormous you are.” Yrel’s face looked an utter mess with wet splotches of precum splashed around her mouth and saliva dripping down her chin. “You’re so gifted. It would be an honor to spend the rest of my days servicing such an impressive specimen. Why, you’re even bigger than Torgus!”</p><p>“Hey!” shouted the orc from across the room. “It’s not the size that matters! It’s how you use it!” As if to prove his point, Torgus landed a stinging slap upon Samaara’s rear while at the same time driving to the hilt within her pussy, which prompted her to squeal delightfully.</p><p>“Of course,” Yrel giggled in response. “I did not mean to imply you are inadequate, friend Torgus. You are certainly more than enough to satisfy any women you wish, but this…” The draenei maiden once again grew hushed as she regarded the immense size of the beast in front of her, now shiny and slick with her spit. “I doubt whether such a thing will even fit inside me.”</p><p>“Only one way to find out.” Using his grip on her horns, Korlain pulled Yrel up onto her hooves and pulled her body against his. He could feel her shiver in anticipation of whatever he planned to do next.</p><p>Meanwhile, for Samaara, all of her thoughts – at least what little remained in her cock-drunk head – were focused on receiving that glorious creampie that Yrel had told her all about. “Please cum inside me!” she begged. “I want to experience everything! Fill up my pussy just like you did my sister! Bred me, I beg of you!”</p><p>Whitemane could have listened to the slut beg all day. It was good that the blue whore was learning her place, but the inquisitor also didn’t think she deserved such a gift quite yet. “Hmm… No.”</p><p><br/>
“No?” asked Torgus.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. You’ll be cumming plenty inside the slut. Just not that hole.” Whitemane laughed with glee as she pressed a hand against Torgus’s abs and pushed him back until his cock popped free of Samaara’s snatch. The ruination of her pussy was immediately evident from the way the sore lips quivered and struggled to spring back to their original position but ultimately failed and just remained in-place fully gaped. A fate that would soon befall her poor asshole if Whitemane had anything to do with it. “Right here,” she commanded, taking hold of Torgus’s wet cock and bringing it to bear upon the girl’s winking anus.</p><p>Torgus didn’t need to be told twice. All he needed was to be aimed at a hole – literally any hole – and his instincts took over. “Zug zug,” he said with a grin and then, just like before with his grip still on his plaything’s hips so that she couldn’t possibly escape her fate, his cock surged forward.</p><p>Every inch of Samaara’s body seized up in that exquisite moment when her anal virginity was shattered. “Ohhh sweet Naaru! Th-that’s my…!” She couldn’t believe it was actually happening, that a cock was entering her most sacred place. It was sacrilege, it was filthy, and it was amazing. Her mouth dropped open in one long, shrill shriek of bliss as more and more of that green cock slowly soldiered onward and sank into her tightness. Only when Torgus finally came to a stop with her blue asscheeks firmly flattened against his crotch did Samaara dare to move once again by dropping her head low. “Ohhh… Th-thank you, master!”</p><p>Whitemane cackled at the sound of that. “You are a fast learner! I thought you were just another dumb goat, but it looks like you truly know your place.” Once more, she seized Samaara by the horns and wrenched her head upward to look her in the eyes. “I almost feel sorry for this world. What hope does your people have against the Iron Horde when its women surrender so easily to orc cock? Truly, you’re meant to be nothing more than broodmares, hm?”</p><p>“Yessss!” squealed Samaara. Both her eyes had rolled back into her head, and it was doubtful whether she fully understood what she was agreeing too. All she could fully comprehend was the amazing cock driving into her bowels. “Haaah! Ugghhh! Yesss! Mooooore!” There wasn’t even a glimmer of intelligence left in Samaara’s eyes. Now she existed only as a slave of lust, eager to service Torgus’s cock as a compliant cumdump.</p><p>The ear-piercing moans and screams of her sister was making Yrel giddy with excitement. She was happy to know that Samaara was experiencing such wonderful bliss, but at the same time she longed to feel the same. “I want you to make me scream like that,” purred Yrel, her hands running across Korlain’s hairy chest.</p><p>“You will,” he promised, and then instantly he snatched her up in his arms. Yrel squealed and cooed lovingly even as her body was twisted into a position she had never known before but one that Korlain was much experienced with: the full nelson. The hold locked her legs straight upward by the strong arms wrapped under her knees, but rather than interlace his hands behind her head Korlain instead opted to reach up further and grasp Yrel’s curved horns to complete the position. Yrel gasped at the way this left her body so completely exposed and vulnerable to whatever filthy plans Korlain had for her.</p><p>Though Torgus had done a great job of stretching out her virgin pussy and preparing her for the daunting task of finally taking a tauren cock, there was still a nagging thought at the back of Yrel’s mind that maybe she wasn’t quite ready for such a beast. But now that she was so close to finally getting dicked by the bull, she pushed down those concerns. “I-I’m ready!” she said shakily. “Don’t hold back on my account!”</p><p>But Korlain wasn’t interested in following in Torgus’s footsteps so to speak, and Yrel’s request to make her feel the same way as her sister gave him a sinister idea. “Here?” asked Korlain, angling his hips to grind his cock against her dripping wet sex. “Or here?” He pulled back just slightly so that his flat tip could flick against her asshole, which instantly flexed and shivered upon contact.</p><p>“Wherever you want!” cried out Yrel, her head swimming with lust. She was being driven mad by his teasing and was sure that she’d go crazy soon if she didn’t get fucked. “Use me however you please! I’m your cocksleeve!” It was a pledge that she truly meant. If her purpose was to get her ass wrecked and gaped by Korlain’s fat cock then she would obey through without hesitation.</p><p>Luckily for her, Korlain was of the same mind. With the same single-minded purpose as Torgus had with the draenei’s sister, he dropped Yrel downward at the same moment he thrust up. He didn’t have the same precision accuracy from this position that the orc had, but his aim was true nonetheless. His tip glided up along her body, smearing behind it a trail of precum, before catching on her precious pucker. Then in one simple motion, he drove deep into the girl’s tender anus. “Hoooaah!” shrieked Yrel, both her mouth and eyes open wide in shocked ecstasy. “Do it, Korlain! Ravage me! Fit my ass to the shape of your cock!”</p><p>He certainly didn’t disappoint. It seemed as though draenei asses were suited for taking oversized dicks more easily than their pussies, and so Korlain had very little trouble in slamming his full length into his squealing slut. Once he fully hilted within, Korlain held there for just a moment to feel Yrel’s body quivering in his grasp and the choked, gasping moans she let out each time she could feel his shaft throbbing within her ass. “Ohhh so wonderful,” she mewled, wiggling with whatever energy she could muster. “Are you satisfied, master?” she asked, echoing the same sentiment she heard from her sister. “Am I a good cocksleeve for you?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” murmured Korlain. “A perfect fit.” Though he wouldn’t dare show it, even he was having trouble coping with such a delectable ass wrapped around his cock. Yrel was tight to be sure, but more so than any other woman he had fucked previously her hole just felt… Right for him. Almost as if they were made for each other. Perhaps their bodies had far more compatibility than just on the surface level. Horns, hooves, tails, and an insatiable libido that made them perfect for one another. “Time for your reward.” And without further pause, Korlain lifted Yrel up gently and began to pump her up and down his shaft like a literal sextoy.</p><p>“Aaahh! Th-thank you! I loooove it©!” Unable to resist the powerful, sinful bliss washing over her, Yrel’s tongue instantly flopped out of her mouth and began bouncing to the same rhythm of her white hair and jewel-adorned tendrils with each of his thrusts. The sex-crazed draenei didn’t give a single damn how disgraceful she might have looked in that moment. She was finally getting ravaged and anally destroyed by the man she had lusted after all day, and it was everything she could have hoped for.</p><p>Samaara was in a similar state. “Huuuhhh! Cooock! Cock!” With her mind so utterly devastated, the well-fucked slut had no recourse but to vocalize the obvious like a dumb animal. “Fuuuuck! Fuck meeeeee!”</p><p>“What innate drivel,” scoffed Whitemane. He sneered at the draenei in scathing disappointment. Though she truly believed Samaara to be nothing more than fuckmeat to satisfy her man, Whitemane had hoped the bitch would hold it together just a little while longer. But she had broken too easily, and that was hardly any fun. “Let’s at least put that stupid mouth of yours to better use.”</p><p>Still holding her by the horns, Whitemane crawled over to Samaara’s front to flank her in a similar manner as Torgus was doing from behind. She had removed her panties earlier so that she could finger her own dripping snatch and help relieve some of the itchy pressure that had started to build from merely watching the show, but now the inquisitor was eager to become an active participant. Samaara’s eyes focused just for a second when Whitemane tilted her head back to look upward, but then they went wide with shock when her face was suddenly pulled into the healer’s crotch. “Drink up, bitch!” cackled Whitemane as she began to grind her mound against Samaara’s open mouth. “If you’re gonna be our toy then you had best learn how to please the both of us!”</p><p>Luckily, Samaara didn’t need any higher brain functions to begin slurping and licking away at the offered pussy, though Whitemane certainly wasn’t being gentle about it. Each second that passed without Samaara giving Whitemane’s sex the attention it deserve – which usually happened whenever Torgus pushed himself balls-deep and scrambled the poor girl’s head – the grip on her horns pulled more forcefully. There was no mistaking it now. With her body at the mercy of the two strangers from both ends, Samaara was nothing more than their property.</p><p>The same could be said for Yrel, who was still being treated like a sheath for Korlain’s cock. Tears and drool ran down her face and dripped onto her chest as Yrel howled in orgasmic ecstasy, having already came at least twice since the brutal ass-fucking began. Hanging down by Korlain’s legs, her low tail swished wildly from side-to-side with a mind of its own. “Huuaah! Puh-please cum!” she begged. “Fill up your pet, masteeerr! Give me your ©CUM©!” Yrel screamed as a third climax ripped through her body while at the same time her ass desperately clenched around Korlain’s cock to coax him into a messy release of his own.</p><p>Korlain had a lot of stamina, but even he was reaching his limits. Yrel was simply too good of a cocksleeve, her ass so warm and inviting and practically begging to be creamed. Any lesser man would have prematurely finished inside her long ago, but Korlain wanted to make sure that Yrel fully understood what it meant to be his, to fall so helplessly in love with tauren cock. Now that he was sure that it was a lesson learned that she would never forget, he felt content to cross that final line of his own climax. With a mooing roar, Korlain slammed her down all the way and fired the first gooey rope deep into Yrel’s bowls. Her reciprocal squeal of bliss spoke volumes.</p><p>At the same time, Yrel’s sister was achieving her own sloppy completion. Unable to beg for Torgus’s seed due to the human pussy smashed against her face, Samaara nonetheless begged and pleaded with her eyes staring upward at Whitemane. “I think the slut is getting tired,” cooed Whitemane as she mockingly stroked Samaara’s hair like one would a pet cat. “Should we give her what she wants?”</p><p>“I’m – Nggh! – kinda nearly there myself…” grunted Torgus. He was eager to bust a nut inside her ass, but he had held off long enough for Whitemane’s approval. There was nothing to be gained by waiting for her say-so, but Torgus wanted to make sure they were in sync with one another. “Can’t hold out for long.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” purred Whitemane. “It’s a shame he won’t cum inside your whore cunt. I know you draenei love to be orc-bred.” She grinned menacingly down at Samaara. “But this is a gift nonetheless. I expect you to be grateful!”</p><p>The look in her eyes spoke the truth to just how appreciative Samaara truly was for the orc’s cum, and when she at last felt the first splash of hot seed erupt inside her anus, the draenei’s eyes rolled back fully. But even when Samaara was at her most helpless, Whitemane wasn’t about to give her the slightest bit of slack. “Keep eating that pussy, bitch!” she snarled while humping her hips into the girl’s face.</p><p>Both sisters shivered and moaned in total cock-drunk lust as they were pumped full of gooey spunk. They were born to be cumdumps, and each draenei took to her duty as faithfully as they could, their greedy asses milking each cock with much vigor and reverence. For their part, both Torgus and Korlain were more than happy to fill up their fucktoys and grant them that cummy treat that made both girls so very happy. Despite the utter exhaustive state of their bodies and the lustful haze that still clouded their minds, Yrel and Samaara both wore sloppy smiles that spoke more to their immense satisfaction far more than mere words could ever hope to do.</p><p>When Whitemane finally let go of both horns – having reached a somewhat acceptable release of her own upon the slut’s tongue – Samaara collapsed forward, her upper chest resting upon the floor. Yet Torgus was still rockhard. “Should we, uhh, keep going?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Whitemane put her hand on the back of Samaara’s head and pushed her face into the floor. “This bitch wanted to go all night… And that’s just what we’ll do!”</p><p>And so Torgus resumed his mind-melting thrusts into Samaara, all while her muffled moans continued to ring out for everyone to hear. Well, except for the other two lovers. After sharing an intimate kiss, Korlain carried Yrel off into the other room where they would continue their passionate and frenzied lovemaking well into the night – if the bed managed to hold out long enough that is. After all, Yrel knew she didn’t need to stick around to supervise her sister. Samaara was being left in good hands, and she would no doubt be a better, more fulfilled woman for it in the morning.</p><p>The night passed in a blur of sex and wanton debauchery, and when sleep finally overtook each of them it was only because they had all pushed their bodies to the utter brink. Torgus, Korlain, Whitemane, Yrel, and Samaara all slept more deeply and contently than they ever had before. The sun rose on a new day, and for the first time Korlain slept right through his morning ritual. It wasn’t until nearly midday when he finally stirred awake and blinked groggily at the ceiling.</p><p>He could tell just from the angle of the sunlight shining through the window that the morning had passed already. Did he actually just oversleep for once? With a groan of disappointment in himself, Korlain rolled onto his side and swung out his arm to wrap around the draenei lover laying at his side, except that Yrel wasn’t there. He was alone in the bed. <em>“Where could she have gone?” </em>he wondered after sitting upright and looking around the room. There were no clues to be found there, so Korlain got up and slowly crept into the living room. As expected, there on the floor were Torgus, Whitemane, and Samaara lying right together in a tangled mass of interlinked arms and legs, having collapsed into a deep sleep immediately after concluding their sordid threesome. But still no Yrel to be seen anywhere.</p><p>She couldn’t have gone far Korlain reasoned, and so he set about preparing for the day as usual. It took nearly another hour for the rest of his party to finally stir from their slumber, and by then the tauren had a kettle of fresh tea brewed for them to enjoy. Though he didn’t bring it up with her, Samaara didn’t seem at all bothered by her sister’s unexplained absence, though that might be because she was too busy dealing with her obvious limp while doting all over the orc that had rearranged her guts the night before. “Would you like more bread?” asked Samaara as she set down a fresh plate in front of him. “I can make more if you’d like.”</p><p>“No, no! I’m stuffed, really!” protested Torgus. He had already eaten more than his fair share, which he needed after spending all his energy pumping round after round of creampies into both Samaara and – after he was done with her – Whitemane as well. But now it seemed everything was back to normal. Samaara shuffled about her house, fetching food and other amenities for her guests, all while stealing occasional glances toward Torgus’s crotch just as her sister had done after learning the joys of orc cock.</p><p>“Guess we should probably get going,” said Korlain absent-mindedly as he looked out the window, hoping that he might see Yrel walking up the path. But no such luck. He sighed. “Adventure waits for no one.”</p><p>Neither Whitemane nor Torgus seemed to have noticed the shift in their companion’s demeanor. They were both excited about the prospect of finally returning home to Azeroth. “I cannot wait,” said Whitemane. “The dirt of this foul planet just doesn’t agree with me. Ugh, look! It’s even gotten under my nails! I’m going to need both a manicure <em>and </em>a pedicure after this.”</p><p>After breakfast – or more appropriately lunch – the trio strapped on their armor and prepared to head out. “Thank you so much for visiting,” said Samaara, particularly to Torgus. “If ever you are in the area again, you are more than welcome to stop by and make yourselves at home.”</p><p>“We just might do that!” said Torgus with a laugh, completely missing the growl Whitemane gave him right after.</p><p>They set off down the road to head toward Elodor where Samaara told them that a boat could ferry them to Ashran. However, they had just reached the outskirts of Embari Village when suddenly they heard a shout from behind. “Wait! Wait for me!”</p><p>Korlain spun around at the sound of her voice. “Yrel?” he asked in astonishment as the draenei, fully clad from head to toe in a matching set of white-and-gold plate armor with a heavy mace slung on her back, caught up to them. “I, err… We almost didn’t get to say goodbye!”</p><p>“Well now you won’t have to,” she said with a beaming smile. “I’m coming with you!”</p><p>“What?” snarled Whitemane with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Yrel nodded, completely oblivious to the healer’s venomous glare. “Yes! I talked it over with Samaara yesterday and… I think I can do a lot of good traveling with you three.” She looked down at the ground and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I told you before how I felt so helpless about being able to help people… And though I’m ready to embrace the life of a Paladin, I still feel so lost about what to do next.” Then Yrel looked up and locked eye contact with Korlain. “But not when I’m with you! When we’re together… I feel like I can accomplish anything! I don’t know where this journey will take me… But I know wherever we go, we’ll go together!”</p><p>Korlain blushed, but he also couldn’t help the stupid, goofy smile that spread across his face. “That’s good! I also… Umm… Well…”</p><p>“Hooray! Welcome aboard!” Torgus slapped Yrel on the shoulder, his meaty palm clanging against her crystalline armor. “We’re always looking for talent on this crazy adventure, and I’d say you more than fit the bill! Plus the more the merrier, right Sally?”</p><p>“Right,” growled Whitemane through gritted teeth. She had a few choice things to say about the draenei whore just thinking she can walk right in and invite herself to the group, but it was clear she was being outvoted. Whitemane decided to hold her tongue… For now at least. “Can we just move it already?!”</p><p>The trio set out once more, now heavier with an added companion. Still bristling with quiet rage, Whitemane fell into step alongside Torgus and possessively grabbed at his arm to hold close. The orc chuckled quietly under his breath and said nothing as they walked onward with her clinging to his side. Behind them, Yrel and Korlain similarly paired together. “I’m surprised at your decision,” he said. “But pleased of course! I’m glad to have you along.”</p><p>“Well it was an easy decision,” replied Yrel. She looked up at him and suddenly that mischievous glint in her eye returned as well as a matching smirk. “After all, what girl could resist joining up with Torgus after sampling his manhood. He’s such a stud, yes?”</p><p>“O-oh. Yeah, I guess he is…” mumbled Korlain bashfully.</p><p>Yrel giggled at his reaction then stood up on her toes to whisper into her ear. “But between you and me… There’s a certain other man in this party that I can’t wait to get my hands around. Perhaps later tonight, hm?”</p><p>Korlain’s face flushed redder than an apple at her suggestion. “Yeah!” he said perhaps too enthusiastically. The tauren, who always prided himself on being so composed, then cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a more stoic timbre. “I mean of course. If that pleases you.”</p><p>“Nothing would please me more,” stated Yrel as they walked side-by-side in the wake of Torgus and Whitemane. Together, the four friends crested the nearby hill and looked out into the distance at the city of Elodor where the path to Azeroth – as well as an exciting future – awaited them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>